All is Fair in Love and War
by imalionrawr010
Summary: Relationships are complicated as it is without the ever watchful eye of Frieza constantly on the Saiyans. Vegeta/OC & Raditz/OC.
1. Preparing For a Party

**I've always thought there were too many surviving male Saiyans and it was unbelievable that there were no female survivors. So this is my Saiyan lady :D Haha, I hope you like it. I don't own any materials/characters from DBZ. They all belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, and FUNimation Entertainment. Except Kira. She's my character :D**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Most people said they didn't remember anything while in Ozauru. And almost none had conrtol while in the Great Ape state. The legend of the gruesome transformation travelled to all parts of the Universe, they were in the nightmares of alien children. Other civilizations knew better than to joke about it. If they saw one Ape, let alone a posse, they knew the fight was over.

Being a fifty foot moon crazed Ape left little room for the Saiyan part of the brain to be in control. Most Saiyan warriors just let their instincts take over and hope that they don't hurt anyone on their team. Few actually took the time and effort to train themselves to have control over transforming and having freewill while in Ozauru. It was rare for warriors to be able to choose their own actions, speak, and even remember what happened after returning back to Saiyan form.

Kira remembered everything. The thousands she crushed underfoot, the now familiar pain of transforming, and the feeling of raw energy coursing through her body. It's not like she wanted to remember the horrors, but getting that kind of control over a primal form ment power. The three Saiyans Kira was close to, including herself, had complete control and often conversed to each other in Ozauru. But what she remembered better than anything, was something that happened at the age of eight. She was out in the field with Raditz and some other of Frieza's lackeys when the message came over the Scouters.

Any and all Saiyans were to drop what they were doing immediately and return to Planet Frieza Number 79. Naturally, they left the planet as they were told. Shortly after their return to No. 79, Kira and Raditz met up with Vegeta and Nappa; there were now four Saiyans left in the Universe. They were led to where Frieza took audiences and were instructed by the Emperor to go to the housing district. Once there, Zarbon, the tyrant's right hand man, led them to their rooms. Vegeta and Nappa got adjoining rooms so that if there was a problem, either one could help the other.

Raditz and Kira, however, because there was "no more room," got put in a two bedroom apartment. Neither had a problem with the arrangements though. Kira had known Raditz since she could remember and he had fought along side her since she had passed the "Elite" test. He found it a bit unfair that a girl so young could be classified as an Elite soldier, but knew it was pointless to fight it. All members of her family had been Elite's as well, it was only proper that she was one too.

Kira grew into a beautiful Saiyan woman. Her hair and eyes were the same inky black which indicated pure Saiyan heritage. It was debated whether only black hair and black eyes ment pure heritage, but many believed that as long as the hair and eyes were the same color their blood was all Saiyan. King Vegeta, the Prince's father, proved that with his brown hair and eyes. Although she was shorter than Prince Vegeta, her legs still seemed to go on forever. Her skin was as smooth as the day she was born, and she had just the right amount of curves. If the tail wasn't enough of a giveaway that she was Saiyan, her attitude proved it too. Although she was cocky about her lineage, she was usually pleasant to be around and wasn't arrogant.

She sat at her vanity, brushing her long hair. While it still had the same coarse texture that all Saiyan hair had, hers laid flat and was extremely versatile. Kira enjoyed playing with it when she was alone and there was nothing else to do. But tonight, she braided it into a single rope of hair. Deciding her hair looked fine and that she'd skip out on make up like usual, she went to her closet. Tonight was supposed to be a special night, and all soldiers were expected to attend. Including the four Saiyans who everyone knew detested Frieza. It was the celebration of Frieza's birth. The four would rather celebrate his death instead of the day the tyrant was born.

The female Saiyan picked something she had purchased in secret, knowing the boys would have made fun of her if she bought it with them around. She plucked the top off the hanger and put on over her head, making sure her breasts were secure in the cup like security of the top. It was purple with ivory lining around the top and bottom. Kira put on the skirt which had an ivory colored bikini-bottom with loose purple fabric sewn on the top hem, tapering to a point in the back. Out of habit, her tail wrapped around her waist. Around her neck was an amethyst on a silver chain.**(A/N: there's really no other way to describe the skirt bottom than bikini-bottom like haha. And if you've read the manga or watched the anime Magic Knights Rayearth and remember Princess Tarta, it's like her outfit but definitely colored differently. Links to a picture is on my profile.)**

Kira decided to not wear any shoes, the training fields were grass covered, and she slipped a silver band over her foot. The anklet had tiny little silver bells that jingled when she walked. Once more she looked in the mirror and wondered if her hair looked okay braided. Screwing her lips up, she decided to undo the braid and just let her hair run wild. Kira smiled, liking the loose curls the braid had given her hair. Kira decided she could now leave the apartment. Raditz had left hours before because she took too long getting ready. She really didn't see the problem with taking a nice long bath.

The bells on her anklet jingled as she walked through the halls, entertaining her. Kira loved the looks she got from soldiers who hadn't yet gone to the celebration. And the ones from those who were at the party, when she got there, were nice too. There was a large group of female and some male soldiers who were dancing in a circle, to the music several people were playing on varying sizes of drums, several of them being her friends. Her heart lept in excitement as she joined them, the music flowing around her. No sooner had she joined the group did the music stop, earning a disapproving groan from many.

"Kira! What the Hell. You said you wouldn't make me look underdressed!" One of her friends moaned, rushing to her side.

Anya was an alien from the same planet Zarbon was from, but was way prettier. She was thin and muscular like Kira, but had all the curves she needed, and was the same height as the Saiyan. Anya's hair was green like Zarbon's and her skin a light blue, but it was her personality that made her prettier. Unlike Zarbon, she wasn't obsessed with beauty. Kira's friend wore a skimpy top, along with a short skirt.

"Anya, you look fine. Besides, we're not even from the same planet, how could I make you look bad?" Kira laughed at her friend.

"You look better." She pouted which made Kira laugh even more. "Seriously! Even Zarbon's drooling over you; and he thinks he's the prettiest thing in existance." Anya pointed at her kin, and Kira glanced over at him. A smirk grew on her face when she caught him looking then quickly look away. The drums began again, and the two women returned to the dancing circle.

* * *

Vegeta did not like this party. He did not like being here. Why should he HAVE to go to a birthday party for someone who never attended? He didn't even like Frieza. Nappa had gone off on his own and Raditz was no where in sight. The Prince figured he knew where Kira was, and folded his arms, wandering to where the music had been playing. She was always where the music was. The sound of drums started as Vegeta reached the pavillion where the dancing was. Sure enough she was there and with her friends.

He didn't understand how she could stand to be friends with people that disgusted him. Since most of Frieza's soldiers hated Saiyans, he was slightly amazed by how many friends she did have. Still, he liked watching her. Kira danced as well as she fought and she was beautiful. He couldn't deny that, and he knew he was a fool if he tried to convince himself otherwise.

It was odd though, before he turned twenty he never thought of Kira as a woman or as anything other than a comrade when they conquered planets. But now that he was nearing thirty, he couldn't stop thinking about who he was to spend his future with. He felt it was pertenent for him to continue the Royal line. Vegeta sometimes caught himself schemeing at night how the four of them were going to recreate the Saiyan race. It was foolish for him to think that they could repopulate a whole planet without mixing races.

The drummers stopped again for a while to relax, resting their hands from beating on the hardened aminal hides. Vegeta leaned against a light pole, watching as Kira went to where the snacks were with her friends. The Prince had to admit, again, that she was beautiful. What she wore only increased that dramatically. He was slightly surprised that she had even worn it to the party; she never allowed Nappa, Raditz, or himself to bathe near her when they were on missions.

* * *

Kira took a cup filled with the beverage she had ordered and picked at the food that was arranged on platters at the table. She was getting sweaty and her hair was beginning to annoy her. It was heavy and thick and created alot of heat on her back. Kira felt releaved when she remembered she had used deodorant before she left. A dull pain creeped into her lower back, a normal thing considering it was almost broken when she was 16. Kira considered herself lucky Vegeta had found her that day. She sat the cup down, and popped the vertebrae that constructed her spine, continuing to listen as her friends talked about guys they'd sleep with.

"Well what about you, Kiki?" Anya asked, noticing the Saiyan hadn't said anything.

"What about me?" Kira asked, forgetting what they were talking about.

"Damn, Kira! How do you remember missions when you can't stay tuned during a conversation?" Another friend, Sakura, teased. Kira shrugged.

"Dunno. Saiyan thing I guess." She said, taking a swig of her drink.

"Anyway, who're you hot for?" Miko, a third friend, asked. A feline like smile was on her face.

"I'm not sure. Saiyans don't typically sleep around."

"Why not?" Anya pouted while Kira shrugged again.

"It's just not our thing."

"Fine, you may not sleep with them, but who do you think is attractive?" The fifth woman in the group, Umi, snapped. It seemed as if she was impatient with Kira's unshared bed. Again, the Saiyan shrugged. "Getting an answer from you is like pulling teeth!"

"How about Jheese; is he attractive to you?" Miko prodded.

"God, no! A guy who takes better care of his hair than I do is...there's something up with that." Kira made a face and took another sip of her drink.

"Not even if he's on the Ginyu Force?"

"Definitely not if he's on the Ginyu _Farce_." Kira rolled her eyes and added a smirk. This brought laughter to her friends. Her smirk grew into a smile as she remembered how her and the Prince had come up with that.

"Okay well, it's safe to say you don't dig Ginyu's or weird looking ones," Anya tapped her chin. "Let's try something more up your alley like-"

"Vegeta." Sakura smiled broadly. The other three nodded, voicing that they thought the Prince of all Saiyans was extremely attractive. "No, not you guys! Kira. What do you think of the last of the Royal Family?"

"I don't know, haven't really thought of him in that way-"

"LIAR!" Her friends shouted in unison, surprising Burter who was loading a plate full of snacks. The five women laughed at the Blue Hurricane's reaction.

"C'mon, Kiki. Just tell us." Umi pouted now.

"Okay, okay." Kira took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes, I think Vegeta's attractive. But think about it, any Saiyan girl would kill to marry into the Royal Family. And many have. Would I marry him? I don't know. But-"

"Would you sleep with him?"

Kira paused to think about it. Vegeta had been born two years before she had been, he was ten and she was eight when their home planet had been destroyed. For a while they had been rivals, vying for who was the stronger of the two. But once they both reached their twenties, it had been easier for them to train together for their common goal: to defeat Frieza and reclaim the honor they had been neglected for so long. It hadn't been until recently that she had seen Vegeta in a different light. He was suddenly not only handsome, but sexually attractive too. Her stomach performed a circus routine when they were the only two Saiyans in a room.

"Speaking of the Prince, look who's over there." Anya's voice snapped Kira out of her thoughts. Kira turned to where her friend was pointing to see Vegeta looking at her. She couldn't help but quickly turn away and blush. "Hoe-lee crap! Guys look, Kira's blushing!"

"Am not!" She defended, balling up her fists and stomping her foot. Laughter came from her friends.

"Yeah whatever, so are you going to say something to him or do you need a winglady?" Sakura poked Kira in her side.

"Sakura, he's the commander of my squadron!" Kira snapped, feeling her blood boil.

"Kira-"

"But I suppose I'll go over there to talk to him." Kira shoved her half full glass into Sakura's empty hand and turned on her heel.

A thousand things ran through her brain as she strode to where he stood. Yes, he was attractive. Vegeta wore what he normally did, the blue spandex **(A/N: Once again, only way I can explain it haha)** full body suit, white boots, white gloves, and armor. But instead of the armor with elongated shoulder protectors and thigh pads, it hung on his shoulders by enforced straps, three finger widths wide. His habitual frown sat on his face softened as she began to tie her hair back. Vegeta's left ear was bare, she figured he left his Scouter in his room, tail tied around his waist.

Vegeta fought the urge to take her into his arms. He preferred her hair out of her face, that way he could see it better. She typically braided it when they went on missions, but the Prince found it more to his liking when it was pulled back like a tail. The sound of the silver bells on the anklet he gave her a while ago entered his ears.

"Having fun, Vegeta?" She asked, standing next to him.

_Good_, He thought. _The less of her barely clothed body I have to see, the more I can control myself._

"Quite the opposite," He sneered.

"Oh, goodness Vegeta. Must you be so serious all the time?" Kira laughed. He opened his mouth to reply but Kira held up a hand. "You don't need to answer that."

"Why do I have to be at a _celebration_ for someone I don't even like? It's not like I got him a birthday gift." Vegeta growled, glancing at her. She was looking at him with all her attention while he focused on something else. He felt rude for not giving her the eye contact she was giving him.

"Who cares, Veggie? There's no fighting for a week. We can all relax. Besides, I'm having fun. Nappa's having fun, and I'm sure Raditz is too." Kira put a hand on his upper arm as a musician slapped a bass pitched drum four times. "Come dance with me. They're about to start a song."

"No," Vegeta grumbled. "I don't dance."

"Fine," Kira's facial expression fell and Vegeta's heart sank. He felt like an ass as she turned to walk to where everyone was crowding together to prepare for the next song. "Be a party pooper."

Vegeta reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling the last female Saiyan back to where he was. He held her close to him, shutting his eyes, testing his limits. Kira looked at him, wondering what he was thinking, her hands pressed against his back. Vegeta felt her soft, cool breath exit her slightly parted mouth, landing on his neck.

"Just...nothing too fancy." The Prince snapped with a deepset frown. Kira grinned and dragged him to where everyone else was.

* * *

**Vegeta and Raditz have always been my favorite bad guys D I hoped you guys really liked it. And I hope you guys review and stuff :D Chapter two will be up no matter what.**


	2. Stalking a Saiyan

**A new chapter! Yay! :D Hope you guys like it. I don't own anything by Akira Toriyama, but Kira is my character :D**

* * *

Chapter two

Anya turned from the man she had been dancing with and saw Kira. Her friend wasn't facing whoever she was dancing with, but the Saiyan had a look of pure enjoyment on her face. But when did Kira never look happy? Kira turned to face her dance partner and Anya's jaw dropped when she saw the Saiyan Prince. A throaty laugh came from Anya as she faced her dance partner again.

_She did it_, She thought. _Kira finally got the guts to get that stuffy prince to dance._

Out of the corner of her eye, Anya saw a bush of black hair and her heart jumped into her throat. She looked to her left and saw Raditz where Vegeta had been standing. He had the same expression on his face too. Anya felt a blush creep on her face as Raditz looked over at her. His frown deepened and she looked away. She had always found Raditz attractive and wondered if he felt the same about her. Since her civilization had given up to Frieza and claimed him as their king, Anya had lived on Raditz. Kira was sixteen when the fifteen year old Anya met the Saiyans.

The drums came to a sudden stop and everyone's attention went to the dias. Frieza sat in his hovercraft, watching the celebration that was happening right in front of him. A smirk sat on his face as he watched the dancing stop and all eyes turn to him. It was amuzing to him how everything could stop in an instant for him. Among the crowd of dancers he saw Vegeta and Kira, standing rather cloe. The Changeling narrowed his eyes in thought. Vegeta didn't appear to express himself via dancing. Kira obviously appeared to be the opposite. He wondered if the prince was dancing just for Kira, if they were...no, it was restricted for them and they knew it.

They had grown as children together. No parents had been there to raise them, the only people there for them being Raditz and Nappa. Frieza had heard stories that when they had been young, they were the ones telling Nappa and Raditz what to do. He found it curious that two full grown Saiyans were outranked by children under the age of fifteen. But then again, it made sense; Vegeta was the heir to the throne and Kira was from a long line of Elite soldiers. Which is why he had given them extremely strict rules. Saiyans were not allowed to procreate with other Saiyans. Frieza told them because children would be a burden upon them. But truly, he didn't need, or want, more people to try and rise against him. Specifically the Saiyans. Which is why he eradicated the majority of them.

"My loyal subjects," Frieza called into the crowd who had silenced. "Today is a day of celebration. And I thank you for...celebrating in the most frivolous way. Eat, drink, and socialize in my honor."

"Long live Emperor Frieza!" Someone shouted, causing a loud cheer from the whole crowd. Frieza noticed how reluctantly the Saiyans reacted and chuckled. Without an other word he spun around in his hovercraft and left the party area.

* * *

Vegeta and Kira sat on an extremely large cushion hours later, tired from dancing, eating food that had been brought to them by a recruit. Kira laid on her belly picking apart the roasted meat and eating it with her fingers. The Prince lounged on his side, eating as Kira did. A young frog looking recruit came to them, asking if they needed anything. He ended up running off when Vegeta threatened his life, with Kira laughing.

"I feel kind of bad for them, you know?" She sighed, swinging her legs back and fourth, the belled anklet jingling.

"For who?" Vegeta snapped.

"The recruits. None of them have a clue what's really going on. They think that being the waiters and servers for this party is initiation." Kira spoke, putting her empty plate aside, turning to her back to see him better.

"Fools," Vegeta sneered. "Initiations go according to squadrons."

"Veggie, I've been thinking," Kira said. "Why don't we accept others into our squadron? I mean, we've been gaining popularity and we get harder and harder missions. We're going to need more people eventually."

"No, absolutely not."

"Why not?" She snapped, her temper flaring.

"Because." Was all he said.

"You got some nerve, Vegeta." Kira spat.

She ran a hand through her now flat hair, looking into the stars above. Vegeta laid next to her, gazing at the burning balls of gas that were located millions of miles away. Kira gave way to a sigh, scooting closer to Vegeta, laying her head on his shoulder. The prince sighed as well, putting his hands under his head for a pillow.

*"Have you ever thought about what the future might be?" Vegeta asked, focusing on a peticular red star, which had a pulsating glow to it. Kira peered up at him from where her head was, waiting to see if he was going to say something more. The use of their complicated Saiyan language ment that it was for her ears and her ears only. But he didn't speak and she assumed that he was waiting for her to speak.

*"Sometimes," She replied in the ancient language, raising an eyebrow. *"I wonder what it'd be like if Vegeta-sei hadn't been destroyed. I think about how my parents would have continued raising me, who I would be if they had been there instead of me being alone. But sometimes, I'm grateful it's gone."

*"What do you mean?" He growled.

*"Raditz and I would never have been given the chance to work with you and Nappa," Kira sat up, and put her hand on his cheek. *"You would have become king, Nappa at your side as advisor. Eventually, you would have married a beautiful, and powerful powerful, daughter of an aristocratic warrior. Raditz would be stuck in the ranks of a lower class warrior."

*"And what about you?" Vegeta looked into her black eyes.

*Me?" She asked and he nodded. *"I would have married an Elite warrior, not because I loved him, but because my parents told me too. And if he died in battle, I would curse myself for not telling the one that I loved him. I would be cursed to a life of solitude, no matter how many people I was associated with."

Vegeta frowned. He hadn't expected such a depressing answer from her. It was then that he really wondered if he would have married some daughter of an aristocrat who was a friend of his father's. He didn't think he would; not if he had worked with Kira and if Vegeta-sei had never been destroyed. The prince knew that his father would have forced him to work with her and to be civil. She was from a long line of very powerful Saiyans and he doubted they wouldn't have worked together eventually.

Zarbon watched from a distance. He was slightly surprised that Vegeta and Kira were so...close. The Saiyans began to speak to each other in their cryptic language. Zarbon wished he was closer, maybe he could have heard what they were saying. However, Zarbon frowned; there was no documentation on their language whatsoever. The Scouter he wore wouldn't be ablt to translate it.

It was a stange and complex language, made up of "aks", double vowels and consonants, combonations of letters that made parts of the word silent, and rolled tounges. He wished that there was some book or some scholar who knew the language and could teach it. His aggrivation rose as they continued speaking in their private tounge. It was unfair how selfish the Saiyans were with their language. All the other alien races allowed their languages to be subject to scholars, why couldn't the Saiyans allow it? Even Zarbon had been frustrated when King Vegeta denied documentation of his ancestors tounge. He had said that their private language was the last honor the Saiyans had since they had been "enslaved."

Kira and Vegeta stood, preparing to leave the pavillion of cushions. Zarbon tried not to appear suspisious, just as Frieza had instructed him. Without a word, the Saiyans parted, each going seperate ways. The henchman panicked; who to follow? Gritting his teeth he bookmarked Vegeta's power level to show on his Scouter, no matter where he was, and followed Kira. He kept a comfortable distance, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him.

She went to the temporary flea market that had been set up, allowing merchants to sell their items. Normally, civilians were not allowed on No. 79, but it was birthday and Frieza felt generous. Zarbon followed Kira, attempting to blend into the crowd. This was made difficult by those who called out his name in an attempt to make him buy things. He grit his teeth down and continued on his path. The right hand to Frieza almost ran into his target when she suddenly stopped to look at the silk shawls at one booth.

Zarbon took shelter at the booth parallel to the one she was at, keeping a keen eye on her. Kira inspected every silk shawl, the color, softness, how it looked on her, and the prices scrutinizingly. Finally she decided on a glittering gold one. After purchasing it, she draped it loosely over her shoulders and continued on her way to the soldiers apartments. Several loud beeps were made by his Scouter, telling him that Vegeta was getting close. Frantically, Zarbon searched around the pavillion, looking for the moody prince. When the green haired man realized Vegeta was no where in sight, he continued stalking Kira.

She now had a stick of steaming meat in her hand, which she was nibbling on. Again Zarbon's Scouter signaled that Vegeta was close when he was no where in sight. Zarbon didn't see him anywhere in the crowd or in the sky. He thought that signature cow lick of his would give the Saiyan prince away in the large crowd. With a shrug, he ignored the piece of technology he so heavily relied upon. Stupid thing must be on the blink again. Kira was still in his sights, the golden silk shawl fluttered behind her. A disapproving scowl came from him. The gold shawl didn't match the silver in her clothing.

Kira turned the corner into the living buildings, and Zarbon sped up as to see which elevator she got on. Once he got into the lobby, he shouted in frustration. Kira had obviously already gotten on an elevator, because she was not where he was standing. He cursed himself; he knew Frieza would be extremely displeased with him. Scowling, he turned on his heel to return to Frieza. When he fully turned around, he was surprised to see a finger gun in his face. The hand was attached to Vegeta's wrist. Next to him was Kira, smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Really Zarbon, you think you'd know how to stalk a Saiyan better." Vegeta drawled, putting his finger down. Zarbon knew it had just been more of Vegeta's sarcasm, but it kind of made him feel better to have the finger in a safer distance from him.

"Stalking? Hardly, Vegeta. Frieza told me to investigate a disturbance in this area-"

"You're telling me that Frieza send you to the housing district to settle a disturbance when there's soldiers assigned to do that?" Kira purred in a hauty tone. She set her interlaced fingers on Vegeta's shoulder, placing her chin on her fingers. "That must one big disturbance."

Zarbon's temper flared. But for the sake of beauty and never wating to be see as anything but beautiful, he refrained from yelling at the two. Rolling his eyes to appear as if it was none of their business, he walked past them, his lavender cape billowing behind him. Later, Zarbon was in Frieza's private chamber, kneeling before him. Zarbon always hated kneeling for Frieza; he never paid attention anyway.

"Did you follow Vegeta and Kira like I asked Zarbon?" The emperor asked, looking out of his window at the dying celebration. It was late in the night and most of the soldiers had gone to bed.

"Yes, my lord. They intercepted me in the-"

A loud crash interupted him and he looked up to see Frieza had kicked his table full of wine bottles and a couple glasses. Red liquid stained the draperies near the window and pooled on the tile floor. Zarbon felt the need to leave the room. But he knew leaving would be detrimental to his health.

"What did I tell you, Zarbon? To follow them and to be sure they go to their own seperate rooms. Did you not understand?" Frieza turned to face his henchman, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, Lord Frieza, bu-"

"No but's, Zarbon! This is unacceptable! I do not want those monkeys getting it in their heads that they're allowed to have families like the other soldiers. Especially Kira! If anything happens, it's on your head! Do you understand?" The tyrant shouted. Zarbon was certain even King Cold would be nervous right about now.

"I understand, sire. Please forgive me."

"Seeing as it's my birthday and I'm in a pleasent mood," Frieza crossed his arms and returned to the window. "You're excused."

"Thank you, lord." Zarbon spoke, and stood, preparing to leave the chamber.

"Oh, and Zarbon?" Frieza called in a mocking voice. Zarbon stopped in his tracks, two feet from the door, to face Frieza.

"Yes, sire?" He gulped, hoping he would not face the shinigami tonight.

"Be sure to get someone here to clean this mess. Hopefully, that's an easy enough task for you."


End file.
